Werewolf Love
by DancingBloom
Summary: The RRBZ are werewolfs and want to mate with the girls,also RRBZ kidnapp the girls and take them to their home and mate,but will the girls return the love or stay in fear forever?
1. Chapter 1

Momoko´s POV.

"Momoko!"-Kokoro whined at is Kokoro you may think,well she is our new teamate along with her sister of us are hiding in the lab from the monsters that have invaded are vampires,werewlves,zombies you name is 18 years,she has dark Brown hair that is loose and reaches her midback with a dark blue streak and a black headband holding her bangs,she has dark blue eyes,pale skin,is 5´6,has freckles,hot curves,C cups and was wearing a dark blue croop top,black ripped shorts and dark blue Vans,for makeup she only uses black eyeliner and is a hyper,and childish girl.

"What is it Kokoro?"-I ask at 18 years old.I still had my hair in a high ponytail,but I dont have my red bow.I still have my cotton Candy pink eyes,normal skin,5´6,hot curves,D cups and im wearing a loose pink shirt with hearts all over it,White skinny jeans and pink converses and for makeup pink eyeshadow,black eyeliner and pink lipstick.I have become more mature,but when it comes to sweets im still the childish girl I was at 13 years old.

"Why can´t we fight?"-She whined.I was about to answer,but Kotoko beated me to it.

"Because our belts are messed up from our last fight"-Kotoko said,she had dark Brown hair too,but unlike her sister she has it in a high ponytail with bangs all over her has orange eyes,has pale skin,is 5´5,cute curves,B cups and she was wearing an orange off the shoulder shirt,white ripped pants that reached her knees and orange Toms,for makeup she only had black eyeliner and lipgloss,unlike her sister,Kotoko is calm and mature but childish when she wants too.

"We have told you the same thing like a a hundred fucking times"-Kaoru said glaring and mad because she cant stil still have black hair,but now it is messy reaching a Little past her shoulders(Like Elizabeth Gillies had on Victorious)with Green strikes,she still has emerald Green eyes,normal skin,5´4,sexy curves,E cups and she was wearing a black vest,with a tight Green shirt underneath,black ripped jegggins and Green make up only black eyeliner.

"Girls please dont start fighting"-Miyako still has her pigtails but now they reach her elbows,she still has her sky blue eyes,she has normal skin,5´5,cute curves,B cups and she was wearing a sky blue sundress,black flats and for makeup she had blue eyeshadow,black eyeliner and pink lipstick.

"Girls,I think I saw something walk past the window"-Kokoro says suddenly the power went out.

"Girls,hide"-The profesor says with a flashlight in hand and pointing to the closet and we all rushed and hide and left a Little creak to see and when the profesor opened the door we couldnt believe what we saw...

 **Cliffhanger!If you like this new story for Reading.**


	2. You are a WHAT!

**Hey guys!When I say navy blue it is darker than Boomer´s !**

Kotoko´s POV.

We saw some guys shirtless,with ripped pants that reached their knees colored in red,dark Green,dark blue,another navy blue and one in dark orange when Momoko,Kaoru and Miyako saw them they by their colors they seemed awfully familiar.

The one in red had flaming red hair with a red cap,red ruby eyes,tan skin,6 pack,musclar arms and looked about 6´4 had red second one was the tallest looking about 6´5,he had black spiked up hair,forest Green eyes,tan skin,8 pack,very muscular arms,he had dark Green third one had messy blonde hair,dark blue eyes,tan skin with freckles,4 pack,muscular arms and looked to be 6´ one in navy blue had messy dark Brown hair being hold by a black headband,navy blue eyes,pale skin with freckles,6 pack,muscular arms and looked about 6´ last one had dark orange hair tied in a low ponytail with bangs all over his forehead,dark orange eyes,pale skin,6 pack,muscular arms and was 6´3.

"Hey profesor,where are the girls?"-The red one asked with a grin.

"Excuse me,but who are you?"-The profesor asked confused and nervous.

"I think you remember us,but just to refresh your mind were...the RRBZ"-The red one said grining I remember they are our counterparts!

"Im Brick!-Red one said

"Im Butch"-Green said

"Im Boomer"-Blue said

"Im Beast"-Navy blue said

"Im Buck"-Orange one said

"The last two are new RRBZ?!-The profesor asked in disbelief.

"Yes now where are the girls?"-Brick asked again and I felt like someting opened and when I saw ahead I saw that the closet had opened and we were falling out and when we did the boys looked at us with love,lust and happines,it scared us all.

"OH SHIT!"-Me,Kaoru,Kotoko and Momoko said in sync,while Miyako just wimpered.


	3. They aren t here!

**Hello guys!Here is the third chapter to Werewolf Love,enjoy!**

Miyako´s POV.

I whimpered while looking at the RRBZ who were looking at was staring at Momoko with love,Butch was staring at Kaoru with lust,Boomer was staring at me with happines,Beast was staring a Kotoko with love and Buck was staring at Kotoko with happines and a Little lust.

"What is it that you want?"-Kokoro asked glaring at Beast who just stared at her like a puppy would stare at his owner.

"Well we were looking for the PPGZ to solve something,but now we saw you and your better"-Buck said winking at Kotoko,who just blushed and looked at him shyly.

"Well the PPGZ aren´t here,so you can just get lost."-Kaoru said glaring at Butch,who just licked his lips towards her.

"Why would we want to do that?"-Brick saidplaying dumb,and winked at Momoko,who just glared back.

"Because you are not welcomed here,so now just go"-I said to them sweetly hoping they would go,but they didn´t.

"Why would we want to go and leave you guys alone"-Boomer said smiling at they sprinted towards us,and they pinched our necks and we went out like a light.

Kaoru´s POV.

I groaned while sitting up and opened my I suddenly remebered hat the RRBZ knocked us out.I looked around and saw that I was in a room I have never room had a King bed with forest Green covers,a game console,wardobe and when I stand up to walk around the room I felt chilly.I looked at my clothes and gasped and runned to the bed to cover myself.I had a forest Green corset,with pushup that made my boobs stand out very much. door opened and there was Butch,still with his ripped was smirking and I had a bad feeling about what was gonna happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!Hope you are all alright and hope you enjoy the new chapter to Werewolf Love!**

Butch´s POV.

I was at the door staring at my sexy looked really sexy with that corset that made her boobs look even bigger tan they already are ?You didn´t know I was a pervert?Newsflash Im a mega perv and a possesive bastard too!I saw her looking at me with hate.

"What do you want from me?"-She asks at me with a glare.I took a step towards her and she jumped of the bed,her boobs bouncing in the process.I felt my pants tighten at the view. I controlled my self.

"Nothing,just that I already want you to be my wife to make more of us."- I said while licking my lips and staring at her stared at me with hate and only a little bit the bell ringed.

Kaoru's POV.

He stared at me like that and suddenly a bell went to a closet and pulled out a robe and told me to put it on.I did as he said fearing he would do something picked me up and toke me to a room with weird symbols.

"Welcome to the mating room Kaoru-chan."-He said smirking.I do not have a good feeling about that room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!I know it has been a long time since I updated and Im sorry,but I have a lot on things on my mind!Hope you enjoy it!**

Kaoru´s POV.

When Butch finished that sentence I was picked up by him and put on a table and a priest came and started chanting in some weird language,then he nodded to Butch and Butch bit me on the neck and I screamed at the top of my lungs.I could her before blacking out was"Sorry,but at least your mine now",and then I blacked out.

Miyako´s POV.(She already had done the mating process and like Kaoru she had blacked out,Kaoru was the last one to mate) They all are wearing nightgowns to their feet,well except Kaoru´s goes to mid tights,because of her pervy mate.

I fluttered my eyes open,and a really sharp pain hit me on my neck.I rubbed it a bit trying to sooth the pain. I remembered everything,including that Boomer bit me.I shuddered a bit at the tought.I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them all I saw was White,then I realized they were orchids.I toke them in my hands and hear Boomer say"Flowers for my flower".I giggled and said I realized that I needed to know something.

"Boomer,why did you bit me?"-I asked him because I needed to looked at me and told me"Well Miyako,do you know what mating is?",he asked rubbing his neck and I nodded yes to him."Well I mated with you and now your my wife.",he smiled a bit,but looked scared."Why me?",I asked him."Miyako,you are a beautiful girl that can´t be compared with anyone,because for me you are the most precios thing on the planet,and as your husband I will always love you no matter what happens or they say,Miyako I love you with all my heart"he said looking at my eyes and all I saw was the pure truth.I hugged him and told him and I loved him too and he hugged me I should give him a we finished hugging,he told me to come downstairs with him to eat breakfeast and I nodded yes to him and started walking downstairs with him.

Momoko´s POV.

I was at the table eating one of the chef´s delicious told me that he loved me and I think I could give him a and realized we have a lot in common.I hope nothing bad happens.

 **Ok guys that was all,hope you enjoyed,read and review.**


End file.
